ED A Comedy Of Errors
by H M2 E3
Summary: It's funny, just read it Please!...R&R!ahh! the Mary Sues are attacking us!
1. Prologue

**                                               Prologue**

***~~~~Flashback~~~~***

**"Hey, who's that new girl?" A young girl with light brown hair asked her friends.**

**"I don't know. Why don't you go find out?" A stocky blonde with pigtails responded.**

**The girl with the light brown hair stood up from the table and grabbed her lunch tray. She made her way through the traffic of the cafeteria over to another young girl, with dark brown hair who was wearing a peasant blouse. She was sitting alone and looking depressed over her P.B and J sandwich.**

**"Excuse me? Could I sit here?"**

**"If you want to" The new girl shrugged her shoulders.**

**She sat down across from the new girl "I'm Emmi. What's your name?"**

**The new girl paused and looked at Emmi curiously, but then saw the sincerity in her eye.**

**"Deborah. Umm…I guess you could call me Debbie."**

**"Ok, Debbie. Are you new here? I could show you around" Emmi points at one of the tables " Those guys are mean." Points at another table " Those people are weird." Points at another table "Those guys are smart" and points to the table she came from " and those are my friends."**

**Debbie merely cocks an eyebrow.**

**"Hehe, you're funny. Wanna be friends?" Emmi smiled cheerfully. **

**"Sure" Debbie smiled, a very becoming smile compared to the morbid look that was previously written on her face.**

**Debbie and Emmi were inseparable for the next two years until Debbie moved away.**

***~~~Four Years Later Aboard The Hogwarts Express~~~***

It was, three minutes to eleven.  Emmi rushed down the stone platform and hopped onto the scarlet train, just as the whistle blew, announcing its departure.  She slammed the door shut behind her and hobbled towards the end of the train, looking for a compartment. 

**She opened the door of the last compartment, and saw an older boy and a girl about her own age sitting there already.**

**"Excuse me, may I sit here?"  Emmi asked them.  She looked at the girl and saw something familiar about her.  "Do I know you?"**

**The girl opened her mouth to say something, but slowly closed it again.  She looked like a fish doing that many times.  Then she stood up.**

**"Emmi?" she said slowly with a tone of disbelief.  **

**"Debbie?!"**

**Emmi dropped her trunk in the doorway and ran towards Debbie.  They embraced, jumping up and down.  Debbie began crying, and Emmi could say nothing but: "Oh my God!!"**

**The older boy just watched the two and shook his head. **

**"Do you two know each other?" **

The girls broke apart and Debbie looked at the boy.  "Of course we do Adrian!!  Emmi, this is my older brother Adrian.  Adrian, this is my best friend Emmi." 

**Adrian stands up awkwardly and offers his hand to Emmi.  Emmi awkwardly takes it and shakes his hand.  Debbie wipes away the remaining tears on her face.**

**Emmi and Debbie sit down and start catching up.  Adrian, knowing that the girls will probably talk the whole trip to Hogwarts, goes to the doorway and picks up one end of Emmi's trunk.**

**"Stupid girls." He mutters as he drags the trunk into the compartment.**

**_*~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~*_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Six years later…

Emmi and Debbie are sitting in the back of their Defense Against the Darks Arts classroom giggling at another of Neville's mistakes.  

"Mr. Potter, please escort Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing." The new teacher said.  Harry got up without out saying a word and led Neville to the hospital wing, just as Mr. Percy Weasley commanded.

Debbie raises her hand.

"Yes Ms. O' Brian?"

"Professor, perhaps we should start with some review?"

Prof. Weasley looked at Debbie and his face flushed.  He laughed awkwardly.  "Yes, perhaps a review will be good."  He turned away and went to his desk.  "I want you each to grab a partner and practice all the safe spell's you already know.  You have the rest of class to work on them.  Tomorrow you will be quizzed on random spells and graded to your ability to do them.  Begin."

Emmi and Debbie stood up and began practicing the many safe spells they remember from years past.  Debbie, who was a natural at every spell, had to help Emmi remember how do a couple of them.  

Prof. Weasley watched Emmi and Debbie performing from a safe distance.  He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help himself.  Debbie had become a beautiful woman, since last he saw her.  As did Emmi, but there was something about Debbie that made him unable to stop watching her.

The loud 'ring ring' of the bell signaling the end of class, broke Prof. Weasley from his stare.  He dismissed the class and returned to his paper work that he was supposed to be doing.  The room emptied with much noise until it was silent.  Prof. Weasley believed that the room was empty and sighed deeply, putting his head into his hands.

"Professor Weasley?"

The professor jumped in his seat and looked up.  Standing in front of his desk were Debbie and Emmi.

"Yes girls?"

"We were wondering if there was going to be any extra credit if we failed the test tomorrow." Debbie said.  

"No, I don't think there will be any."  Prof. Weasley replied.  "These spells are ones you should have memorized.  And you shouldn't worry, I don't think you will fail tomorrows quiz."

"Thank you, Professor!" Debbie said with a smile.  "I just wanted to know so I can keep my grades up.  We better go.  Thanks again Professor!"

Emmi and Debbie left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  They were hurrying down the corridor, looking at their schedules.  

"What do we have next?" Emmi asked searching her bag for her schedule. "Where the heck is my schedule!!"

"We have Herbology.  You probably left your schedule in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  I'm sure Professor Weasley will find it and hold onto it.  We'll go get it before lunch."

Emmi, who was still searching her bag, didn't notice where she was going.  She was just following Debbie out of the corner of her eye.  When Debbie disappeared, Emmi kept walking straight, thinking Debbie just walked out of sight, and not knowing she turned.  Suddenly, Emmi hit something.

Emmi cried out as she fell to the ground, landing on her back.  "Ow," she groaned getting up into a sitting position and placing a hand behind her head.

"Oh, Emmi it's you."

Emmi looked up at to the person she bumped into and found it was Adrian.  He held out his hand and helped Emmi up.

"Hey Adrian.  Sorry I bumped into you," Emmi apologized.  "I was looking for my schedule and wasn't watching where I was going."

"Did you lose your schedule already?" Adrian teased.  Emmi knew he was teasing and just crossed her arms and smirked.

"No, I just misplaced it.  I must be going.  I don't want to be late for Herbology.  See you later!!"

"Wait, would you tell my sister to meet me in the library at lunch?"

"Sure."  Emmi left Adrian and rushed back in the direction she just came from.  She turned a corner and waved goodbye.  Adrian watched Emmi leave before turning and walking down the corridor.

Emmi ran down the corridor, out the large front doors, and towards the green houses.  Emmi saw Debbie halfway there and ran faster to catch up to her.

"Where did you go?" Debbie asked when Emmi caught up to her.  Emmi was trying to catch her breath.  "I thought you were following me up until I got to the front doors.  I was talking to myself all the way there!!  People must have thought I was nuts!!"

"Sorry, I didn't see you turn and kept going straight.  Then I bumped into Adrian and-"

"My brother?"

"No the other Adrian I know, of course your brother!  He says you have to meet him in the library at lunch.  Are we late?"

"No, we have a minute or so.  I wonder what he wants?"  Debbie shrugged.  

***

Debbie and Emmi meandered their way to Prof. Weasley's office and knocked. They heard a strange nasal sound coming through the door and went in without being called. Prof. Weasley was hunched over his desk asleep and snoring loudly.

Emmi giggled and Debbie nudged her in the ribs. Debbie then went over to Prof. Weasley and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Professor Weasley?"

"Whoza?" He jumped and looked around wildly.

"It's just me Professor. We just came by to see if you had Emmi's schedule."

Emmi was standing behind Debbie with two hands over her mouth and turning a shade of red unbeknownst to man. Prof. Weasley looked from Debbie to Emmi and then back to Debbie.

"Yes…it's right here. Is she ok?" Prof. Weasley asked while handing Debbie the schedule. Emmi burst out in laughter and fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Debbie just looked at her and then back to Prof. Weasley as if nothing had happened.

"She'll be fine. Thank you Professor." Debbie then kicked Emmi so she would stop laughing and she stood up immediately.

"Thank you…*snort*…Profes…hahahaha…sor, thank you Professor." She ran out of the room and fell to the floor laughing and clutching her side as if it was about to split. Prof. Weasley looked at Debbie and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure she's ok?"

"You think she's bad…" And with that she walked out of the classroom leaving Prof. Weasley dumb struck.

When Debbie got back outside Emmi had gotten herself back together and Debbie just looked at her.

"What?" Emmi shrugged her shoulders "Did you see his hair!?"

The door was ajar and Prof. Weasley heard what she had said and began smoothing over his hair and looking into the mirror on the wall.

"Yeah I saw it! I wish mine would do that in the morning, all I'd need is a white strip down the side and I'd be the bride of Frankenstein!" With Debbie's remark Emmi fell to the floor in another fit of laughter. Prof. Weasley came through the door and closed it behind him.

"I'm sure you'd be much prettier then his bride" Prof. Weasley walked away towards the Great Hall and it was Debbie's turn to be dumb struck.

Through Emmi's new fits of laughter she managed to get out " ooooo!…he…he liiikes…you…!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N:  Yeah, have you seen that episode of the Osbournes when Elijah Wood helps them clean up the dog piddle off the couch?  Well that's pretty much what we did before writing this chapter.  Except it was on the carpet, not the couch, and there wasn't a hot guy helping us…waa! No Elijah!

Debbie and Emmi made their way to the library to meet Adrian after Emmi stopped laughing at Debbie.  Emmi was still giggling a little when they found Adrian in a corner of the library doing some work.

"About time you got here." Adrian said when he heard Emmi's stifled giggles.  "What took you?"

"We had to stop by Prof. Weasley's office to get my schedule."

"Oh, well I got a owl from father this morning saying that Grandpa Christian died."

"Oh no," Debbie said sitting down across from her brother.  Emmi went to her side and put an arm around her shoulder.  "When? How?"

"The day we left for school.  He died from old age."

Debbie sighed.  "He was pretty old."  

Emmi wasn't sure what to say.  She knew she would be pretty sad if her grandfather died.  And now that she thought of it, she had an Uncle Christian who was pretty old…

Adrian had some work to do, so Debbie and Emmi left him and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.  The trip there seemed longer than it usually did, mostly because neither of them were speaking.

Emmi and Debbie sat down at the table and began to eat.  Neither of them ate much.  Emmi's owl, Scout, landed in front of her startling both girls.  Scout held out her leg so Emmi could take the mail attached to it.  Emmi gladly let the owl eat some of her lunch as she read the letter.

"What?" Emmi said with a tone of sadness and surprise.  "Oh no…"

"What is it Emmi?"  Debbie asked looking over her shoulder at the letter.

"My Uncle Christian died Yesterday…  of old age."

Debbie and Emmi glanced at each other in disbelief.  

"You don't think…"  

"It couldn't be…"

"Just a coincidence…"

"Yeah… what's your Aunt's name?"

"Hannah.  She was married to Christian.  What was your grandmother's name?"

"Hannah…"

Prof. Weasley looked over his plate towards the girls, whose faces were once filled with laughter and annoyance, were now morbid.  He was surprised in the sudden change in mood.  

"I wonder what happened?"  He said aloud in thought.

"What happened to who?" Prof. Flitwick asked.

"Oh nothing, no one." Prof. Weasley pushed the wonderment to the back of his mind for the moment and he and Prof. Flitwick returned to their conversation.

The girls, however, were staring at each other in shock.  Was it possible that they had the same relatives?  Scout had already left for the owlery, and the tables were beginning to fill up.

"Hey Emmi, Hey Debbie."  Said a familiar voice next to Emmi.  Both girls jumped in their seats and looked towards the seat.  Sitting down was one of Emmi's best friends, Ty.

"Hey Ty." The girls said in unison.

"Is something wrong?" Ty asked seeing the looks on their faces.

"My Uncle Christian died yesterday," Emmi said.

"And my Grandpa Christian also died yesterday."

Ty looked at their faces again and knew why they had the expressions that they wore.  "Are you two related in some way?" He asked, saying exactly what Debbie and Emmi were thinking.

"I don't know," Debbie said slowly.  She pushed her plate aside and took out a piece of parchment, and a quill and began writing a letter.

"Who are you writing to?" Emmi asked watching her friend. 

"My dad," Debbie said writing quickly.  "I'm asking him if he would be able to draw me a family tree.  You should ask your parents the same thing."

Emmi nodded and also took out parchment and a quill.  She began to write a note similar to Debbie's.  When they both finished, Debbie took the notes up to the owlery, leaving Emmi at lunch with Ty.

"I'm sorry your uncle died Emmi." Ty said breaking the silence between them.

"Thank you."  Emmi said quietly.  She was staring at the table and thinking very hard.  Was it possible that she and her best friend were related in some way?  They had relatives who had the same names, and one who had died on the same day, for the same reason.  Something told Emmi that it wasn't coincidence.  

"Are you okay?" Ty asked Emmi, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Emmi said, breaking her chain of thought.  "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Debbie and I.  Do you think there's a way were related?"

"I don't know." He replied, removing his hand and turning back to his food.  "I'm not sure it was any coincidence that you each had a relative die on the same day, with the same name."

Emmi stayed quiet for a moment.  "What class do we have next?"

"Care of Magical creatures."

"Oh, how come I didn't see you in our morning classes?"

"I had a problem I had to take care of.  My schedule was all weird, but Prof. Snape and I fixed it."

"What was wrong with it?" Emmi asked she took her plate back and began to eat, feeling her appetite come back into her.  

"The classes weren't right.  They had giving me Divination and Arithmacy instead of Care of Magical Creatures and Potions.  Plus it said I had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology in the afternoon, and the classes were on different days then everyone else's."

"Wow, how come it was so weird?"

"It wasn't my schedule.  It was someone from Gryffindor's.  I guess there's a third year whose name is Ty that transferred in this year.  Somehow his schedule got into the Slytherin's schedules."

Emmi shrugged and continued eating.  She was thinking about Debbie, when she came back.

"I hope our parents get our letters soon," Debbie said sitting down on Emmi's other side, where she was before.  She also pulled her plate back and began to eat.  "Do you think there's anyway we may be related Emmi?"

"I don't know." Emmi replied hearing the question for the third time.  She looked up for a second and saw a most unpleasant sight.  Draco Malfoy, one of the people she and Debbie hated most was walking towards them.  Emmi nudged Debbie and Ty and pointed to him.  All of their faces went to expressions of hate.

"Well look who it is," Draco said stopping behind them.  "I'm surprised to see you here.  I was sure you wouldn't make it back."  He smiled a mischievous grin.

"Draco, why don't you go jump of a cliff," Debbie said, not looking at Malfoy.  "And rid us all of your snotty, stuck up, illiterate face." 

"Yeah, and while your jumping feel free to shoot yourself." Emmi said.

"Only if you jump with me." Draco sneered at Emmi.  It was a known fact that Draco had a huge crush on Emmi.  Emmi clenched her hands into fists, as well as  Debbie and Ty.  

"I would so hex you right now if I could," Debbie said, tuning around. "But I don't want to get in trouble on the first day back to school."

"You know you don't have a chance with Emmi so why must you bother her all the time?" Ty said, also turning around.  

"Neither do you, so why do you brother her." Draco sneered back.

"Ty has more of chance with me than you ever will!" Emmi yelled standing up.  The whole Hall went quiet and watched the fight.  "And he doesn't bother me!  He's my friend and your not, so why don't you listen to his advice and leave me alone?!"

"I would, but then you wouldn't talk to me." Draco said.  He raised his hand up so as to touch her face, but Emmi slapped it away.  Debbie and Ty both stood up.  

"Don't you dare touch her Malfoy!" Ty yelled at him.  Draco turned his cold eyes on Ty.

"What? playing a jealous boyfriend now, are we?"  

"Jealous?" Debbie repeated disgustedly.  "Why would Ty have any reason to be jealous of you?  Why don't you just leave right now and save yourself the humiliation of being beat by a girl."

Draco looked at Debbie and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, knowing the aggressive girl would surely beat him if he said what was on his mind.  "Fine, we'll talk later."  He walked away down the table and took a seat next to his cronies, Crab and Goyle, who the three of them could see were trying not to laugh.

Debbie, Emmi, and Ty sat back down.  No one said anything.  Slowly, the Great Hall began to fill up again with the sound of the many students talking.  Emmi played with her food for a while before standing up again.

"I'm going to the bathroom. See you guys in Care of Magical Creatures." Emmi grabbed her bag and headed out of the great hall.  Ty and Debbie exchanged looks, then Debbie stood up and began to follow Emmi.

Debbie caught up with Emmi as she was entering the bathroom.  "Hey Emmi!!" She called.  Emmi stopped in the doorway and watched Debbie come towards her.  "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Emmi sighed as they went into the bathroom.  "I just need to blow off some steam.  ARG!! That Malfoy makes me so angry!! Why won't he just leave me alone?!"

"Emmi, you know he has a crush on you." Debbie said.  "He's going to keep bothering you for that reason and that reason only."

"But if he truly liked me wouldn't he be nice to me?" Emmi asked. She turned on the faucet and caught a cupful of water in her hands, then splashed it onto her face.

"It would ruin his reputation to be nice to you." Debbie said.  She leaned against the wall closest to the sink Emmi was at.  "Did you really mean what you said about Ty?"

"What are you talking about?" Emmi said, splashing her face again with water.

"When you said Ty had more of a chance with you than Draco did."

Emmi didn't say anything.  She turned off the sink and leaned over it.  Emmi didn't know why she had said that, but it was the truth.  Emmi would gladly date Ty over Draco, though she knew that would never happen.  She didn't love Ty in that way, and he didn't love her that way either.  At least Emmi didn't think so.

"You know he blushed when Draco called him a jealous boyfriend." Debbie said not hearing an answer from Emmi.  She was staring at her friend's pensive face.  "There's not something going on between you two I don't know about, is there?" Debbie smirked. 

"No! Of course there's not." Emmi said turning around and facing Debbie.  "I would never let anything happen between us, ever.  We're just friends, that's all.  Just… friends." Emmi said the last few words with a slight hint of sadness.  Emmi said the truth.  She didn't want things to change between them.  They were too good of friends.  So why did she feel sad about what she said?  "Anyway," Emmi said, pushing those thought's out of her head.  "We better go or we'll be late for Care of Magical Creatures."

Emmi grabbed her bag and went to the door.  Debbie did the same, and the two of them left the bathroom.  Each thinking their own thought about someone else. Emmi's mood brightened and she grinned evilly at Debbie.

"So Mrs. Frankenstein, are you going to write an extra credit essay just for the hell of it?"

Debbie turned red as the blood rushed to her face and she elbowed Emmi in her ribs as she started giggling. "Shut up!" But Debbie tried to make light of the situation. " But I have enough hair spray too…" She grinned and whispered an idea into Emmi's ear and they both laughed all the way down the lawn to Hagrid's Hut where Draco was all ready waiting.

He saw the deep look of hatred on Emmi's face and Debbie just glared at him.

"So Deb-Deb how's your mother?" Draco crossed a line. How did he know was all that Debbie could think.

"I don't know, but how's your Dad holding up in Azkaban? Is he liking it better then being around you?" Debbie glared at him, but her eyes looked moist.

Draco squared his chin and narrowed his eyes moving right in front of her.

"If it doesn't work out with Emmi and I…" but before he could finish his sentence Emmi slapped him hard across the face. Debbie broke out in laughter at the look on Draco's face. Emmi looked triumphant and then Hagrid called them all together for class. A very much welcomed interruption. When no one was looking Debbie wiped away a small tear, but it wasn't from the laughing.

"Today we're goin' ter learn 'bout Mer-folk…blah blah blah blah blahdy blah blah…" Emmi and Debbie pretty much tuned out but still were paying attention somehow. Draco kept on shooting dirty glances at the two and then whispering something to the "cronies" and they chuckled. Crabbe blew two kisses at them. And Debbie whispered to Emmi.

"Ugh! Now I'm going to have to take another couple showers to get that filth off!"

Emmi giggled and Hagrid looked over but got right back to the lesson.

TBC…

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

A/N-

Hannah-Happy Birthday to Me!!!

Emily-She's been like this all day!…grr…

Hannah-Yeah? Well it's my party and I'll cry if I want to…wait…? That was a bad quote thingy…

*Toast to the new chapter and Hannah's birthday* Here here!

Hannah-We're like butta! We're on a roll…

Emily-Free walk in appearance in our next chapter to whoever can guess which character is mine!

Hannah-hint, It's not Debbie.

Emily-Shut up! Ok then, sorry the contest is off *smacks Hannah up side the head*

Emily giggles-Err…here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

"…It's been ten years, or maybe more…" Professor Weasley started.

"It's been ten years or maybe more, since I first set eyes on you. The best years of my life go by here I am a lonely blue. Some people cry and some people die about the wicked way of love, but I just keep on rollin' along with embrace from the lord above." Debbie broke out in song and started getting weird looks from the other students. Emmi just sat there holding back laughter.

"Ms. O'Brian, if you could please control your zeppelin size urges to sing I would greatly appreciate it." Professor Weasley lectured.

"You know the band I'm singing?" Debbie was surprised.

"What?"

"Led Zeppelin, you just said Zeppelin didn't you?"

"Yes well I wasn't talking about the band." Prof. Weasley became flustered. 

"Oh…right, sorry Perr…fessor Weasley."

"Right. Well back to the subject at hand. It's been ten years or maybe more since this defensive spell become mainstream blah blah blahdily blah blah…"

Emmi and Debbie sunk back into their stupor and took notes. After class Prof. Weasley made Debbie stay behind.

"Are you all right today Debbie?" Prof. Weasley inquired with a worried expression on his face.

"Of course Professor, why wouldn't I? Emmi and I are gunna go to…" She stopped herself. Smart idea, Debbie, tell the Professor about your plan to sneak into Hogsmeade this afternoon. Great plan!

"What are you two going to do?"

Debbie thought quickly and tried to cover it up. "Emmi and I were going to ask you if you would supervise our N.E.W.Ts study group." What did I just ask? Debbie thought about it and decided she might as well play along with her own stupid idea.

Prof. Weasley's eyes brightened "All ready? You still have another year. I'm very impressed Debbie. I'm sure this was all your idea wasn't it?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Debbie shrugged her shoulders, at least that was true.

"How about this Saturday?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not Professor.er. What time?"

"Six o'clock? Just after dinner."

"Make it eight."

"All right. Who else will be there?"

"um..Ty,Emmi, me, and Adrian. Yeah"

"All right, it's a date!"

"What!?!" Debbie looked terrified yet she couldn't stop her stomach from feeling butterflies.

"Er, I mean an appointment…type thing." Prof. Weasley blushed.

"See you at lunch!" Debbie turned on her heels and sped over to the door and into the hallway where Emmi was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Emmi asked, "Are we still on for this afternoon?"

Debbie started walking. " Yeah but we have somewhere to be tomorrow at eight…"

"What? What did you do!" Emmi exclaimed.

"Well I almost told him about Hogsmeade but I had to cover it up. The first thing that came to mind was a study group…for N.E.W.Ts."

"WHAT! Debbie! What did you get me into this time? Grr!"

"I'm gunna drag Ty there." Debbie teased and Emmi blushed " I knew you liked him!ha!"

"Yeah well you were blushing when you came out of the room. Did Pinhead Percy say something nice? Did he fall asleep and ask you to marry him in grunts?" Emmi laughed and Debbie grimaced and glared at Emmi as they sat down at the Slytherin table for lunch.

***

"Shut up" Emmi hissed at Debbie as they passed the fat lady. Trying to hide their Slytherin crest. Debbie and Emmi didn't have any classes this afternoon. And both are very sentimental, they still wore their "Weasley Is Our King" badges.

The crept down the corridor croutched and as Debbie was walking backwards Emmi stubbed her toe and Debbie hissed at her. As Debbie turned around she ran head first into someone's crotch and quickly stood up blushing furiously.

"Sorry" Debbie managed to squeak as she looked up at Prof. Weasley. Emmi started laughing.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"What are you doing here?" Debbie retorted.

"I happen to be a Professor and can go where ever I please."

"That's nice. Is that the only job perk?" Debbie smiled up at him.

Prof. Weasley squared his jaw." You still haven't answered my question."

"Excellent observation Professor! See you!" Debbie started walking past him and he grabbed her elbow.

"I don't know what you're up to. But I'll see to it that I find out."

"So scared." Debbie did a mock yell " rape! Rape!" Percy looked horrified but instead grabbed her other arm and stood directly in front of her.

"Be quiet Debbie.  What happened to you?"

Debbie wrenched free of his grip and stared him in the eye. "I remembered which house I was in." and with that Debbie walked away and turned the corner.

Professor Weasley was breathing shallow and his heart was racing. He stared after her with an expression of hatred that his face never knew. But He couldn't stay mad at her!

"Curses!" Professor Weasley muttered under his breath and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Professor?" Emmi decided to pipe up, "Um..." She rummaged through her bag and handed him a piece of parchment. " Mabye this'll cheer you up" And she ran off after Debbie.

Prof. Weasley looked down at Emmi's essay, it was a weekend early and sighed.

Emmi caught up with Debbie halfway towards the tapestry.  When she got next to Debbie she had to jog to keep up.  Debbie was walking fast and muttering under her breath.

"Stupid…*grumble grumble*…sod…that jerk off…" Debbie said, not paying attention to where she was or that Emmi was next to her.  "Tapestry over there… humongous bighead boy…"

"Debbie, slow down," Emmi pleaded next to her.  "Where almost at the tapestry.  Slow down!"

"Fine!" Debbie hollered.  She stopped in front of the tapestry and took out her wand.  She muttered some chosen words and moved the tapestry aside, revealing another door.  Debbie opened it and Emmi followed, closing the door behind her.

Emmi and Debbie began to walk along a long, earthy corridor.  It was cold and damp in the corridor and the girls shivered every once in a while.  It took a long time before they saw the bright light at the end of the tunnel.  Emmi ran forward and opened the latch, leading to their destination:  Fred and Georges joke shop.

"Hello Gred! Hello Feorge!" Debbie called as she came up the back way leading to the apartment above where she knocked three times in a secret rhythm. 

"Be right with you Debs!" George called out and Emmi and Debbie went downstairs and into the large shop. As they walked past a barrel full of what appeared to be black gumballs, a horrible odor like that of a wet dog came to their noses and they hurried along towards the perfume taffies.  

"Can I assist you two gorgeous ladies in some way?" Fred walked up behind Debbie and Emmi and put an arm around each.

"Yeah…uh…" Emmi nodded her head towards the back room. Debbie and Fred picked up the hint and followed her.

*** 

"Brilliant Emmi…sure brilliance!" Debbie was praising Emmi on their way down to the Great Hall, loot in Debbie's bag and a wide grin spread on Emmi's face. Obviously a plan had been generated by Emmi's brilliant mind. 

Ty was already half way done with dinner. The sun had gone down since Emmi and Debbie left and stars scattered the midnight blue ceiling. Emmi and Debbie sat at the abandoned end of the Slytherin table nearest the head table and started talking as if they hadn't been gone at all.

"So nice of Ms.Wood and Ms. O' Brian to finally join us." The slow familiar drawl made the hair stand on both their necks and goose bumps to crawl the length of their arms.

"Oh come off of it Draco," In one fluid movement Debbie was on her feet facing Draco " the teachers are just there so I won't hurt you…this time"

"Oh, you are mistaken my dear." He took a step forward but Debbie stood her ground " I merely came to invite you and Emmi out with me tomorrow night…for some two on one."

Debbie wasn't quick enough; Emmi had already slapped him by the time Debbie brought her hand back. Draco staggered backwards and practically sprinted out of the Hall leaving Emmi and Debbie cackling in his wake.

Ty came up and joined in their laughter. 

"That's like what…the second time in a day?" Debbie said rather calmly considering a moment ago she was gasping for breath. Emmi, Debbie, and Ty sat down at the table and Adrian came over.

"I get great pleasure from it. What can I say?" Emmi stated causing a small fit of giggles to erupt from Debbie.

"And what's so funny Deb-Deb?" Adrian snickered. 

"Yours and Dracos faces." Now it was Emmi's turn to start giggling. 

"Good Evening students, curfew is in approximately one hour." Said a voice echoing throughout the hall.

"Until our next meeting" Emmi and Debbie bowed in unison towards Ty and Adrian and strode out the Great Hall and down towards the Dungeons. 

TBC…

Please Review! 

Hannah- Was Debbie's spasm ok? 

Emmi- Hannah's unsure, I think it's fine but whatever!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

A/N- 

Hannah- We'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed our humble story.

Emily- Wait…what people?

Hannah- The people in my head, there's Jan, Michelle, Mike, Jake, Liz, Syble-

Emily- Right…Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I'm going to go get Hannah help…serious help.

Hannah- Heeeey, we don't needs any help. Filthy Emilys they ruins our fun, yes precious…our fun.

The clock chimed eight times as Emmi and Debbie strolled down the corridors leading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Their attempts to recruit Adrian and Ty proved fatal so it was just the two of them and Prof. Weasley.

"I hate you." Emmi muttered under her breath as Debbie knocked on the door.

"Aw, but I love you!" Debbie said sarcastically while rummaging through her bag as she spoke, unaware that Prof. Weasley had opened the door.

"uh…love…you …too?" Prof. Weasley was red, no lie, a pure crayon red.

Debbie jerked up right and Emmi giggled. Debbie looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Professor, I…I wasn't talking to you…I was…it's a long story." _Great, just great! I told him off yesterday and now he thinks I love him! Poor sod…_Debbie thought to herself_…Wait, he said "love, you, too" ugh! I think I'm gunna vomit!_

"Perhaps we should go inside, Professor?" Emmi interjected, _Whoosh! I could've cut that tension with a knife!_…Emmi thought to herself.

"Right…follow me please." Prof. Weasley led them through the empty classroom towards the door standing ajar at the end of the room. Once inside there was a fireplace behind a desk with perfectly organized piles, of course. And there was table in one corner with 5 seats surrounding it. Prof. Weasley sat at one side and Emmi and Debbie, the other. "Where are the others?"

"Couldn't make it, sorry" Debbie spoke. _Man this is awkward._

"Well…this is awkward! Should we get started?" Emmi said.

"Read my mind" Debbie muttered as Prof. Weasley showed them the books and they began studying.

***

"Could you please it in a sentence?" Debbie asked. They were working on terms for the Potions and Herbology essays.

"Ok uh. I have a very amyctic rash on my-" He started.

"Woah! I did not need to know that, come on!" Debbie looked like she just swallowed something very tart.

"Well could you please just define the word Deborah?" At this point Prof. Weasley had given up using their surnames and insisted upon calling Debbie by her given name, which ticked her off rightly.

"It's an adjective meaning irritating and or itchy." Debbie yawned and Emmi looked down at her watch.

"Oh my! It's almost 1, we should get going." Emmi and Debbie gathered up their books and Prof. Weasley followed them to the door.

"Thank you Professor" Emmi and Debbie said in unison, both too tired to care that this happened.

"See you ladies later, goodnight." He closed the door and walked to his chambers.

"I still hate you, you know." Emmi whispered as she removed her boots to get into bed.

"I know, I wish there was some way I could at least spare you! I'm the one knee dip in this." Debbie didn't care she was still dressed and laying on top of the bedspread. 

***

The next morning at breakfast, Debbie and Emmi were desperate to stay out of the sight of Prof. Weasley that they sat amongst the crowded end near the doors.

"Oh thanks so much for gracing us with your presence, and to what do we owe this honor?" Adrian was so obviously sarcastic it wasn't even funny.

"Oh stuff it." Debbie rested her forehead in her head and rubbed her temples while Emmi yawned for god knows how long.

"What? Late night? Out partying with those sodding Gryffindors?" Adrian was no longer sarcastic but minatory.

"ARG! *grunts and mumbles*" Emmi was beyond words and was making gesticulations.

"Look what you've done now Adrian. THIS is why we never sit down here." Debbie lowered her voice and had her head on her brother's shoulder. "Uncle."

"I hate you." Adrian had a sore spot for his sister.

"I love you too sweetie darling." Debbie lifted her head while a tawny barn owl, Scout, and a larger barn owl, Archametes, dropped their letters in Emmi's porridge and Debbie's grits. 

"Curses." Emmi and Debbie said in unison as they wiped the food from their letters.

"What are these?" Emmi asks.

"Remember, we each have a dead relative." Debbie opened her letter and it dawned upon Emmi and she opened her own letter.

"Lets match them up?" Emmi suggested, Adrian became distracted while flirting with a 3rd year.

"Oh my!" Were the only words Debbie could get out. 

TBC…

We know it's a short chapter, which sucks for you!


	6. Chapter 5

                                                          Chapter 5-

A/N-

Hannah- *Grins evilly*  I got a dictionary for Hannukah…

Emily- Oh dear god…  you may want to get yours out.  

Hannah- MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emily- Alrighty… 

Hannah- Up coming in the chapter I poke fun of myself, I'm originally from the "American South" so don't any one get offended now!

"Oh my!" Were the only words Debbie could get out.

Emmi squeal was so high pitched that hardly anyone heard. Debbie was grinning broadly.

"What shall we do today, cousin?" Debbie asked.

"Scare people." Emmi replied.  Adrian looked over and saw the two smiling.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" 

Emmi got up and walked around to Adrian's other side and put an arm around his shoulder.  "It's all right cousin, you don't."

Adrian looked at her like she had two heads, and then looked over at Debbie for reassurance.  She nodded her head twice.

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Adrian stood a sped from the Great Hall looking a bit…pale.

"What was that about?" Emmi asked watching him leave.

Through Debbie's fits of laughter she managed to get out " ooooo!…he…he liiikes…you…!"

Emmi blushed and shook her head.  "No! That only happens in the American South!"

Debbie laughed and sung quietly La Cucaracha with different words. "Incest, incest. Incest, incest. Oh my god he really likes you!  Incest, incest. Incest, incest. That really really sucks for you!"

"Oh, do shut up!" Emmi smacked Debbie upside the head and sat back down.  Debbie stopped laughing for a moment to rub the back of her head, but then began laughing again after looking at Emmi.

From a little ways down the table el Diablo (Debbie's nickname for Draco which is weird considering his name does mean Dragon) had been watching the entire exchange with un-blinking eyes.  He made his way down to them to once again annoy them to no end. 

"So, what are you two fine ladies doing this afternoon?" His drawl drifted over to them as he put an arm over each of them.

"Well I don't know about Emmi but I, for one, was gunna find an empty closet to snog you in." Debbie said. _I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, this is troubling._Emmi thought while Draco recalled his arm from Emmi's shoulder.

Draco whispers something that sounded like "…third level in the dungeons across from the tapestry with the silver dragon in it" in Debbie's ear and walked off.

"What!?" Emmi hissed at Debbie.

"I'm tired, I don't know what I'm doing either but hey! It's something to do!" Debbie grinned and whimpered falsely as Emmi smacked her upside the head yet again.

***

The day went by rather slowly. Debbie was sitting at the vanity frowning while putting on a lip of lipstick, and Emmi sighed. Then Emmi's mood changed.

"You have something planned, I know that lipstick." Emmi laughed.

"Yes, I was saving to use it on Feorge, after all he was the one who sold it too me-" Debbie laughed and stood. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Draco! He's the one who'll need it!" Emmi called after Debbie, but what she didn't know is that on the way down towards the closet Debbie sighed and laughed to herself.

"Wrong lipstick Emmi…"

TBC…

Hannnah- I LOVE that ending *sighs* Did you know that Tom Felton's natural hair color is brown?

Emily cringes.


End file.
